Sunrise
by Xardion
Summary: Quorra's/Sam's thoughts at the end of the movie. First Tron fanfic. Please R&R
1. Quorra's Side

Disclaimer: I do not own Tron or any of the characters related and within. Lord know if it was how irritating people in my life that I would have derezzed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunrise<strong>_

-0-

_'So this is their world...'_

Outside Flynn's arcade, Quorra stood silently in wait. She had already met and briefly greeted Alan Bradley, the user of the legendary Tron, and was now simply waiting for Sam to come out. Soon enough, the sign outside flickered on and the young man emerged, looking up at it fondly, probably taking a moment to remember his father, Kevin Flynn, who had sacrificed himself so that they could escape, and destroying Clu in the process. Taking himself out of the equation, just as he taught her.

A rush of sadness went through her as she remembered her mentor, the creator. Even though he never took credit for her existence, she would always see him as such. But he was more to her than that. He was her savior, her teacher, her friend, and in a sense, her father.

"What's next, Sam?"

Turning away from the sign, Sam moved in close to her. He was nothing like his father, at least not outright. Where Kevin embodied wisdom and knowledge to her, Sam reflected impulsive recklessness. But that appealed to her just as much, for they were feelings she sometimes had, but never said aloud. She didn't need to though; Kevin saw that in her. But that didn't matter to him. If anything, he was happy for it.

_-"Chaos. Good news."-_

"I guess we're supposed to change the world."

Looking down at her, she watched as his handsome face lifted with a small smile. He wasn't his father, she knew. And she knew that whatever it was that his father saw in her, it was now his task to discover it. Kevin called her 'the miracle'. The digital frontier to reshape the human condition. It would take time, but he would figure it out.

_She trusted him._

It was strange that she would feel this way about him in so sort a period of time. Or maybe not so much. He was the son of Flynn and he risked his life to save hers from Clu. But there was more than that. There was more than just trust. She didn't know what to name it exactly, but she felt it bloom in her chest, particularly when he smiled at her.

"Come on. I want to show you something."

She watched as he moved on the motorcycle parked nearby and sat down. Quietly, she sat behind him and held on as the engine revved up and the pair took off down the street. Again, she was struck by how different this world was from her. The world of the users, the gods of her world. As they passed on, she couldn't help but look around and take everything in. And it was then that she realized what the difference was.

This world...was _alive_...

That was it in a nutshell. Life just surrounded her. She felt it everywhere. It was much more than she ever imagined. The thought so entranced her as they rode onto a bridge that she almost overlooked one more vital aspect of this world. The sky was alight. That was definitely new to her and upon turning around, she soon saw why.

_-"It's how I imagine the sunrise to be."-_

_-"Ah, trust me, there's no comparison."-_

_-"...What's it like?"-_

_-"The sun? Wow. I've never had to describe it. Warm. Radiant. Beautiful."-_

The conversation came back to her as soon as she beheld it. There was definitely no comparison between this and the portal. While the portal only lit up the sky in her world, the sun practically engulfed it. This is what he wanted to show her, she realized. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to feel the warmth of the celestial body. Oddly enough, it only seemed to match the warmth she felt in front of her.

_The warmth coming from him._

Again, the blossom formed in her body as she once again recalled the conversation on his description of the sun. Particularly, the last word. _'Beautiful'._ She had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't talking about the sun at that moment. Smiling, Quorra held him close, enjoying the warmth she was feeling. He was right about the sun. It was warm. It was radiant. It was beautiful. And upon looking down at him, she realized one more thing.

So was he...

* * *

><p>AN: Another last night project that had to come out of my head, lest I get any sleep. This is also my first Tron fanfic so I hope it is enjoyed. I started surfing through this section and was surprised to see very few SamQuorra fanfics. But then I shrugged and figure, oh well, more for me to work on. And as a result, here it is; a hopefully sweet one-shot that somehow developed into two sections.


	2. Sam's Side

_**Sunrise** - Sam's side_

-0-

_'Dad...'_

With a wistful half-smile, Sam Flynn gazed up at the sign of the old arcade after his conversation with Bradley. It had been quite some time since he saw that old sign lit up, with the memories that followed as some of the best he had. Memories of a young boy with his slightly eccentric, but genius father. He could even vividly remember the last memory of him in this world.

_-"Can we play doubles, on the same team?"-_

_-"We're always on the same team."-_

"What's next, Sam?"

His memories brought to a halt, Sam lowered his head to look over at the speaker; Quorra. The ISO from the Grid, the last of what his father had called 'the miracle' since the Purge. She was the accumulation of everything his father had sought in the digital world.

And he didn't know a thing of what that means...

True, Sam was no slouch when it came to knowledge of computer technology, but he was nowhere near his father's level of genius. But he could learn. He could, no, _would_ figure it out. If nothing else, he owed his father that much.

_And he owed her as well._

"I guess we're supposed to change the world."

Her cherubic features gazed at him with curiosity as he approached her, and he felt a small smile come on his lips at the sight. To think a brave warrior could have such a face. He remembered the times she rescued him, twice putting herself in peril and once almost losing her life. Saying thank you wouldn't be nearly enough. But as it was, he had a better idea.

"Come on. I want to show you something."

With that, he moved over and on the motorcycle parked nearby. A moment later, Quorra settled on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he started the engine and soon took off into the street. Dawn was just beginning to rise as he drove on and the light of the sun soon took precedence over the sky. As they rode, he could feel her moving from behind, no doubt taking in the sights of the new world.

But the best sight was yet to come...

Driving on, he continued on the path until he reached the bridge that lead into the city. It wasn't as awesome as the city Tron, but that's not why he came here. He remembered this place well in his younger days. It had the perfect view of everything. The waters below, the city ahead...

And the _sun_above...

Indeed, the sun was high up in the sky, alight through the clouds. To him, the sun was something normal, an everyday occurrence that wasn't so special. Or maybe, it always was. It was a thought he had when she asked him about it on their trip toward the portal.

_-"It's how I imagine the sunrise to be."-_

_-"Ah, trust me, there's no comparison."-_

_-"...What's it like?"-_

_-"The sun? Wow. I've never had to describe it. Warm. Radiant. Beautiful."-_

And now, this would be the first time she would see it. He wished he could have been able to see her face now. He felt a bit of envy on that and hoped she enjoyed the sight. And it was then that he felt her arms tighten around him a little more, telling him that she did appreciate what he had done

In retrospect, he may have let himself get sidetracked and the last word may have been more about her than the sun (although it still applied). But it couldn't be helped. Quorra was an amazing woman, program or not. As brave as she was beautiful.

And she was _very_ brave...

* * *

><p>AN: Figured I just could leave it on her thoughts alone. I mean, I could have, but I just... I don't know. It just happened. But as Kevin Flynn said, "Chaos. Good news". Okay, enough ranting. Please let me know what you think<p> 


End file.
